You Melt my Icy Heart
by GalaxyTem55
Summary: Juvia is feeling lonely because Gray is out on a mission and she decides to turn herself around to win Gray's heart when he comes back with a new Juvia 3.0 but will Gray like the new Juvia? Warning contains Smut, coarse language And VERY large breasts SO PREPARE TO BE TITTIFIED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello I hope you enjoy the story

Juvia's pov

I'm so lonely here in my dormitory. Ever since Gray-Sama left to do a mission with Natsu-Kun and...my...love...rival. I have been feeling so lonely Gray-Sama has been gone for 2 weeks now but Juvia cannot blame Gray-Sama as everyone needs to make a living somehow.

Unfortunately Gray-Sama making a living never includes Juvia. I hug my stuffed Gray-Sama and start to cry as I think about everything all at once. "NO! no tears for Juvia" I say whilst whipping the tears from my eyes. "This is the beginning of Juvia 3.0!" I yell as I stand up and grin joyfully.

"JUVIA CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE I AM TRYING TO READ!" Levy-Chan yells from her bedroom which is directly under mine "SORRY LEVY-CHAN!" I reply whilst blushing madly. I then continue on my day and clean out all of the Gray plushies in my room, "What the Hell there are like five boxes of Gray-Sama's in here" I sigh and go to heave them out the door and throw them all into the ocean.

I then start crying as I realise what I have done "NO FUCKING TEARS" I scream and draw a few glances from the girls in the dormitory from their windows. I then continue to walk on as I go back to my bedroom and look at the almost empty space, "well at least it isn't so weird now" I shrug and fall onto my bed "what shall I do now?".

Gray's pov

It's always hard going on missions with Lucy and Natsu because the two are always playfully teasing eachother. I always question why Natsu doesn't just shut up and fuck her already, I mean she has a nice pair and she is intelligent she would really make Natsu look better. For some weird reason my mind always drifts to Juvia when I'm away from her. I'm not talking about how much of a creepy stalker she is for some reason my mind thinks about her good features.

For example her ample breasts and large perky ass and of course that long silky blue hair. As these thoughts keep coming I slip a hand down my boxers and start mastrubating furiously. I keep pumping harder and harder as my virgin rod is also getting harder and I keep thinking about Juvia. I start grunting and moaning "J-Juvia fuck yes fuck yes!".

Just as I say that Lucy rides in on Natsu's back holding out Virgo's key in front of her. She has happy resting on her head and the pink haired celestial spirit behind her and Natsu. "GO FORTH MY SOLDIER DESTROY THE ENE-" Lucy is cut off as she stares at me, I have stopped now but it still looks fucking awkward. Even Natsu is staring at me with is large pink eyes and Hapoy wakes up to see why everything is so calm.

Virgo on the other hand is fumbling around with her chains and not realising a thing. "Dude What the hell?" Natsu asks as he slides Lucy off his back. This is when I finally realise my hand is still on my dick and hidden under my boxers, Lucy starts backing away slowly while Happy flies out of there as fast as he can.

Sorry that this chapter was so short I will try and make it longer next time anyway thank you for taking your time to read this bullshit bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy it thanks

Gray's pov

Natsu walked up to me and put is hand on my head then he said "Gray buddy you know if you love her that much then just tell her"..."I DO NOT LOVE HER SHE IS A FUCKING STALKER I HATE HER, SHE CREEPS THE SHIT OUT OF ME!". I give Natsu a glare then put on my pants and proceed to walk out the tent that we are all staying are. Outside Lucy is rocking back and forth with her knees up against her breasts and she is mumbling something. My old pal Loke is out of the celestial world and trying to comfort Lucy while Virgo is begging her master to punish her.

I run out to the forest (we have already completed our mission we are just on our way home) "Why do I have these feelings for that creepy blue haired bitch" I mutter "it's not just her appearance she is also very sweet and loyal and she wouldn't let anyone in Fairy Tail (except maybe Lucy and Lisanna) die".

"WAIT WHAT!?" I punch a tree and create an ice chainsaw (for some reason) and cut. Down many trees in my path (idk I just expected him to be mad at himself)."DUDE WHAT THE FUCK START PACKING UP YOUR STUFF AND STOP DESTROYING AN ENTIRE FREAKIN FOREST!" Natsu runs up to me yelling with a flaming fist in the air. Then he knocks me out.

2 days later

Juvia's pov

Gray-Sama is home now and he keeps giving me these weird awkward looks. It because Juvia tied her hair up in a ponytail today isn't it (_). Oh Juvia is so embarrassed I know I should've worn my hair down today. Gray-Sama is walking up to me Oh My Gosh Oh My Gosh this never happens "hey Juvia are you ok you've been acting differently today" "y yes Juvia is fine" oh my Vermillion (what Mavis is like a god) Gray-Sama is acting so nice to Juvia.

"Ok just be careful you seem strange" Gray-Sama looks at Juvia and walks away oh my Vermillion Gray-Sama actually started the conversation today OPERATION JUVIA 3.0 IS WORKING! I walk to my dormitory and collapse on my bed and start to squeal "EEE oh my Vermillion Gray-Sama looked sexier than ever" sigh he his the greatest man ever!

Gray's pov

That was weird usually Juvia would've freaked out and continually say yes. Maybe she is sick I hope she isn't coming down with something it's the middle of summer and We were going to go to have master teleport us to the beach in Crocus tommorrow with some others oh well I'm sure she will be fine.

The next day

Finally I was getting bored of the master telling us the dangers of teleportation thank god we are here (the people there are, Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Natsu, Lucy, Jet, Droy, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Romeo, Asuka, Bisca, Alzack, Cana, Sting, Rouge, Yukono, Chelia, Lector and Frosch)

Juvia looks so hot in her bikini but I'm not gonna say anything I gotta keep my cool.

That was until Sting starts suggesting playing volleyball with Juvia, Yukino and Rouge, then things get interesting. For some reason I'm jealous that Juvia is playing on a team with Rouge and not me. I watch from the water as she jumps and giggles and of course I can't help but watch her large, round breasts jiggling as she hits the ball right onto Stings head.

Wait what!? Shit Sting passed out but of course two of the other dragon slayers start nudging me "what do the two of you want?" I mutter as I lay back and pretend I wasn't spying on Juvia "So you and Juvia hey?" Wendy giggles (oh you thought the other dragon slayer was Gajeel? Well to bad).

"What are you talking about?" I mumble "Natsu told me all about what happened" Then

Wendy starts putting on her best seductive moan "oh Juvia Juvia" I can't help but see Romeo and Chelia blushing out of the corner of my eyes to which of course Carla kicks Romeo in the balls and uppercuts Chelia those poor lovestruck souls well I think they are I can't tell.

 **I ran out of ideas and realised this chapter was getting to long so I'll try and make a new one on the same day this one is published and all you perverted little boys and girls don't worry because there might be some lemony material in the 4th chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised here is chapter three and I fanfic-girl174 solemnly swear to fill this chapter with spiciness, boobs and lots of Gray on Juvia action**

Juvia's pov

Juvia and Rouge-kun are currently winning because Yukino isn't very good at volleyball but Sting insisted she be on his team because that way it will be equal. Apparently Sting-Kun is a world champion at volley ball which doesn't make any sense. Unfortunately we had to pause our game because Sting-Kun has passed out so Juvia is going to look for Gray-Sama.

Ah there he is behind rock in the water. It looks like Wendy and Natsu are talking to him I wonder what they are saying. Juvia goes into water form and swims over to the rock then Juvia raises her ear to the surface and turns it human.

"So you and Juvia huh?" wait is that Wendy-sans voice "what are you talking about?" That's Gray-Sama GASP! Are they talking about Juvia!? "Natsu told me everything" Wendy then puts on a seductive moan "Oh Juvia Juvia" THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT JUVIA!?

"Damn it Natsu are you serious?" "Hey I was hoping that Wendy would tell Chelia then Chelia would tell Lyon then Lyon would Scold you around Juvia". "Wow **since** when was the great Salamander smart?" Wait what CANA!? why are they talking about Juvia?

What did Juvia miss? "Great now Cana is here thanks Flame brain" Gray-Sama seems really pissed off "hey man *hic* lets all get along *hic*" Cana-Chan seems to be drunk. "*hic* after all life doesn't matter when our fates are decided by a woman behind a screen who is writing a fan fiction.

WAIT PAUSE STOP THE STORY Cana WTF was that

"What *hic* why are you at my therapy *hic*

Nevermind this was a dream you will forget it when you are sober

"Yaaaay"

And resume.

"Cana who are you talking to?" Wendy asks "who's this bitch? *hic* oh yeah and we aren't even apart of the main storyline *hic*" confirmed Cana-San is very drunk.

Then Cana floats away with the current "ok that was weird" Natsu says as he refocuses his attention on Gray-Sama. I can't stand it any longer I have to make sure they see me so I go back into human form and all the attention draws to me "what are you talking about and there is no avoiding this because Juvia heard everything!?"

"Well just give you two some privacy" Natsu winks as he runs back over to Lucy, Mirajane, Jet, Droy, Levy and Gajeel .Wendy ran off to Lisanna, Chelia and Romeo. "Gray" I said in my creepiest angriest voice EVER! "Do not keep secrets from Juvia when they are about Juvia!" Gray just curled up into a ball and prayed for his life "Gray".

Gray's pov

Oh shit shit shit she is so pissed "I um I w will tell you in pr private l l later" crap "ok I will talk to Gray later". Juvia just skipped off back to her volleyball game. WTF! That actually worked oh well I guess it's time to chill. Then right on cue I freeze the entire ocean.

"WHAT THE HELL ICE PRINCESS" Natsu yells from across the beach "I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO FLAME BRAINS" i scream "can't everyone just get along" Wendy as a peacemaker awkwardly tries to yell.

Then both I and Salamander both make one of the biggest mistakes of our lives "SHUT UP AIR HEAD!" Oh..shit "SKY DRAGON-" "SKY GOD-" "ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!" Both Wendy and Chelia send me and Natsu flying all the way back to Magnolia so the master has to teleport us both back.

Juvia's pov

OH MY VERMILLION GRAY-SAMA IS HE OK! Everyone turns to stare at Wendy and Chelia who are both swimming away in a hurry obviously trying to get away from everyone's stares of surprise. Wait where did Levy and Gajeel go?...oooooooh that is one love rival GONE!

Later that evening

Gray-Sama told me to meet him at his apartment so he could tell me about his conversation with Wendy, Natsu and Cana. "This looks like the place" I walk into the building and walk up the stairs to floor 3 then enter Gray-Sama's room. "Gray are you home?, I let myself in because the door was unlocked" "oh Juvia hi, would you like some tea?" "Earl Gre- I mean lemongrass tea please" "of course, here take a seat".

I sit down and have a look around "this place looks very nice Gray" I beam happily. Gray-Sama places two cups of tea on the table "Juvia you haven't been acting anything like yourself today are you sure your okay?" "I have no idea what you mean Gray" I reply startled but what he asked "well for one thing Juvia-Chan yo-" "did you just call me Juvia-Chan?" "SHUT UP. now for one thing Juvia-Chan you you haven't been calling me Gray-Sama since I got back from my mission which is really concerning me and second of all you have been acting normal which is creeping me out more than when you stalk me".

"J-Juvia doesn't know what to say to that" "I also need you to know that I loved you before the weird changes but you just aren't the Juvia I fell in love with" Gray-Sama loves Juvia? After all this time of sadness and anger and jealousy? The entire time he actually loved Juvia? "Gray-Sama" I decide to set the mood because I feel like all my fantasies are coming true at once. I inch closer and look deeply into his eyes then it all falls into place.

Gray's pov

"Juvia I" she smacks her lips into mine she seems to have reverted back to her normal self but I'm not sure. Juvia then slips her tongue into my mouth and our tongues battle for dominance. I then rub my hand against the inside of her thigh and she gasps as I slip my hand down her panties and start to finger her now wet pussy.

1 finger, 2 fingers, 3 fingers all pumping in and out of her pussy as I trail kisses down her neck. "G-Gray-Sama" she smooths her hand over my shirt (which Gray is actually wearing for once) and caresses her other hand through my thick black hair. She starts to unbutton my shirt with her hands as she moans loudly and I take my fingers out of her pussy.

We start taking each others clothes off and are left in the nude on my couch.

 **Fooled ya fools (angry people are ready to attack) uuuuum hold on now I decided to leave you on a cliff hanger yes but the next chapter will arrive shortly. In the meantime try reading a Skyrim fanfiction and the lemon will be in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is what you have been waiting for I hope you enjoy :)**

Juvia's pov

Gray-Sama is so hard against me and I can't help but moan as he sucks on my hard pink tips. Gray-Sama is about to insert is rock hard rod into me when I flip him over push him to the ground. "Look Gray-Sama tonight Juvia is taking charge you got it?" I stare at him as he nods hesitantly "so tonight Juvia is claiming you as hers meaning of you so much as look at another woman in a way Juvia doesn't like.

I will slit your fucking throat and make sure she never sees the light of day again and as for you...lets just say torture is the best medicine" Gray-Sama stares wide eyed at me and meekly answers with a yes.

I wrap my legs around him as he finally inserts his dick into me and moves his body up and down over and over, faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and well you get the point. "GRAY-SAMA!" I moan loudly as he grunts and pushes.

Gray-Sama then places his mouth on my right breast and his hand over the other and sucks roughly.

-1 month later-

Gray-Sama are sitting down at a booth on the guild waiting for Natsu to come back with a job request and his 2 month pregnant fiancé hehe"Gray-Sama can I ask you a question?" "*yes" "do you really love Juvia?" "Yes" "so then you wouldn't mind if Juvia had a baby?" "Um uh n no I wouldn't mind?" "REALLY?!" I beam happily "yeah why the sudden question?" "well Juvia went to see Porlyusica-San 3 days ago because Juvia was feeling sick and-" "and?" "Let Juvia fucking finish or I'll crush your skull. Ahem Gray-Sama is going to be a father".

Grays pov

Did she just say I was going to be a father? ME A FATHER?! Mother of Mavis she can't be serious oh good god "wait wha-" "it seems that Kichijōten has blessed Juvia and Gray-Sama like she did Natsu and Lucy" "y yeah I'm so happy Juvia" and I sort of am but only time will tell I guess.

 **Sorry that this chapter was so short I didn't know how to end my first story so I ended it with a twist so please vote in a poll on what I should write about next if you want to read some more stories from my mind and any FairyTail ones if you wanna see how Lucy and Juvia's children turn out anyway thank you for reading and enjoy the rest of 2016. 〜（ゝ。∂）**


End file.
